Catégorie:Administrateurs
__NOEDITSECTION__ Les Administrateurs, ou sysops, sont des utilisateurs qui ont accès aux dispositifs techniques pour aider à la maintenance. Cela inclus la protection et l'effacement des pages, le bloquage des autres éditeurs, et l'inverse de ceci aussi. Le regard de FFXIclopedia aux administrateurs pour effectuer les opérations essentielles de servitude demande des accès d'administrateurs supplémentaires. Ce qui suit est une liste des dispositifs disponibles aux Administrateurs, dépendant du groupe d'accès, dans l'ordre de la hiérarchie: Bureaucrate * Les Bureaucrates sont des utilisateurs FFXIclopedia avec la possibilité technique de promovoir ou rétrograder les autres utilisateurs à ou de la fonction Administrateur, Bot, Bureaucrate, Vérificateur d'utilisateur, Administrateur Jr, ou Patrouilleur. * Ils ont aussi la possibilité de renommer un compte utilisateur. Bloquer et débloquer *Le bloquage des comptes est fait dans de rares cas et habituellement à cause de vandalisme ou de spam. Vérificateur utilisateur *La fonction Vérificateur utilisateur allows an administrator with checkuser permissions to check which IPs are used by a given username, and which usernames are used by a given IP, without having to run queries directly against the database by hand. Effacement et Récupération *Watching the débats sur les Articles à Supprimer and carrying out the consensus of the community on keeping or deleting these articles, keeping an eye on new and changed articles to swiftly delete obvious vandalism, and meeting user requests for help that require administrative access. *For information and guidelines, see FFXIclopedia:Guide pour la Suppression. To suggest a page for deletion follow the FFXIclopedia:Guide pour la Suppression. Follow this guide to challenge a finalized decision to delete a page as well. Déplacement *Administrators have a fast mechanism to allow them to move articles to new pages or to an existing page. The old page then becomes a redirect to the new page to preserve broken links, and are sometimes kept for search purposes, depending on the situation. Pages Protégées * There are very few protected pages in the FFXIclopedia. Most notable is the Accueil. You can suggest changes to these pages on their respective talk pages. For more information, please see FFXIclopedia:Protection d'Articles. Réversibilité *Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. This rollback feature reverts all edits by the most recent user to the user before them. Reverted edits are automatically patrolled. Patrouille *Patrolling edits is a way to verify that it is a good edit, and to collaborate on filtering spam and vandalism. This feature inspired the name for the group Patrouilleurs as users who are known to make edits that help make FFXIclopedia the number one Final Fantasy XI resource that it is today. Autres types d'accès In addition to administrators, there are Administrateurs Junior and Patrouilleurs. Les Administrateurs Junior have many, but not all, of the above rights. These rights include all of the above with the exception of Block/Unblock and Checkuser. les Administrateurs Junior cannot edit in the MediaWiki Namespace. Where rights are granted to the Administrateurs Junior they are granted in full. Les Patrouilleurs are a third tier of experienced users who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Those include protecting and unprotecting pages, monitoring the Recent Changes log for adverse edits, and undoing these actions as well. The FFXIclopedia looks to patrollers to perform essential housekeeping chores that make the job of Administrators a little easier. Les Bots are a usergroup that are primarily used for automated editing, they by default have their edits hidden from , however this feature is not currently utilized within the FFXIclopedia. It is possible for Administrators to "botify" specific revisions, effectively hiding it from the log. This would primarily be used to hide vandalism.